After 13 years
by wow-isnt-that-awesome
Summary: The years 2007 to 2020 are just terrible for the gang there’s love and losses of loved ones these 13 years have just been terrible and who is behind all these killings? Please R
1. 2007, The First Love

**After 13 Years**

**Summary: The years 2007--2020 are just terrible for the gang there's love and losses of loved ones these 13 years have just been terrible and who is behind all these killings? Will only put love scenes in if people ask. Please RR**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**2007, The first love**

It was just a normal day at the Tipton Hotel where Zack and Cody are just sitting in their suite bored to death. "Hey I'm going to go see what Maddie's doing do you want to come?" asked Zack.

"What so I can just watch you flirt with her the whole time we're in the lobby? I don't think so." Cody said. "Suit yourself." Zack left the room into the hallway and into the elevator. He pushed the first floor button and once he got down there he saw Maddie at the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie." "No you can't have any free candy." "I wasn't even going to ask you that I just came down to see what you were doing because me and Cody are bored to death. So what are you doing this Friday night?" "I'm going on a date with Gary." "Who the heck is Gary?" "My boyfriend." "Whatever."

Zack left Maddie then went upstairs to take a nap and ended up sleeping through the rest of the night. Zack of course woke up a little earlier than usual so he went ahead and got ready for school. About an hour later Cody got up and got ready and their mom also got up the same time Cody did. Carrie made them both pancakes for breakfast and then they were off to school.

On the bus Zack was still a little depressed that Maddie had a boyfriend, he didn't say anything the whole way to school which is really unusual. Once they got to school Zack got to his locker and Max stopped by to talk with him.

"Hey is something wrong with you? Because you didn't say one thing on the bus and you usually can't shut up." "No nothings wrong." "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" "No I'm ok, well we better get going before we're late to home room." "Ok lets go."

Zack and Max entered Home room then the announcements came on and a couple minutes later they were dismissed the their first period class which was Social Studies. Zack didn't pay attention the whole time to what the teacher was saying, all he could concentrate on was Maddie having a boyfriend.

"Mr. Martin." said the teacher. "Yeah?" "Could you please tell me one of the ten amendments?" "Uh?" "Ok well there's a noon detention for not listening to me. Zack just sighed and finally decided to pay attention before he got an after school detention. Twenty minutes later the bell rang to dismiss them to their second period class which for Zack was Math, his least favorite class, but he did have basically all his friends in that class including: Cody, Max, and Tapeworm.

The Math bell finally rang after what seemed like two hours then Zack was off to Science and then Lunch, but since they're cafeteria food was so gross no one ate it Zack just sat with Cody, Max, Tapeworm, Agnes, and Bob.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the last bell rang. Zack then walked to his locker and Max came up to him. "Hey Zack." "Oh hi Max" "If you're not busy or anything would you like to go to the movies Friday night?" asked Max, trying to say it as fast as possible. "Um well sure I guess I'm not busy or anything. I'll pick you up at 5." "Ok!" said Max also smiling because of excitement. Max has like Zack for a very long time now and she finally got the courage to ask him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night came, Zack was already prepared to go on his date to the movies with Max. His mom took them of course and approved of the movie they were going to see. Which was A Night At the Museum. Half way through the movie Zack yawned and put his arm around Max.

Then Max looked into Zack's eyes and they leaned forward and kissed passionately which seemed forever, but was only for 5 minutes.

After the movie Zack called his mom on his cell phone to come pick them up. She arrived 10 minutes later. It turned out when the got home Cody went to go spend the night with Tapeworm. Then Carrie said she would take Max home in about another two hours because she had to go sing. Carrie then left to go downstairs to sing.

Zack and Max were now alone. They sat on the couch and Zack grabbed Max's chin and moved it towards him and pushed his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for ten minutes before Max started to remove Zack's shirt, but Zack stopped her. "I'm sorry Max I'm just not ready, but I will be once we go out on a couple more dates I'm just not ready to have sex after the first date. "Ok I can understand that perfectly." Max then just lied her head on Zack's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Well how do you like it? Is it good cuz this is my first story? Please review becuz that makes me want to write more. Well for anyone that wants to know the next two chapters will be called: Chapter 2 2008, A Night To remember and Chapter 3 2008, The Second Love.**


	2. 2008, A Night To Remember

**Chapter 2**

**2008, A Night To Remember**

Finally for a change things were going perfectly for Zack, him and max have been going out for about a year now. They actually have had sex once now and they are in deep love. One day after school Max came to Zack's house to hangout and they ended up kissing right in front of Cody, but Cody thought it was really gross and just walked away.

Cody has always been jealous of Zack because he always got all the girls and he didn't get any, not even one. Cody's always been sad that he hasn't had anyone to love or to hold or anything. Sometimes he just wishes he was Zack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Cody woke up after a very bad night of sleep. He started crying of because of yesterday that he didn't have anyone to love or hold or anything like that. Then he stopped and got ready for school.

They went outside and got on the bus and just sat there next to Tapeworm and Zack and Max sat next to each other and they just made out the whole bus ride there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell rang and Cody went to his locker thinking what he was going to do this weekend "Thank god it's Friday. I just really don't want to come here tomorrow."

Everyone loaded onto the bus to go home. When Zack and Cody's time came to get off Zack gave Max a kiss good bye and Cody just stared at them and felt really depressed.

When they got up to their suite Zack went to watch TV while Cody went to go take a nap. He woke up 2 hours later and then Zack walked in to ask Cody if he wanted to go to the park. Cody went ahead and said yes. Zack said he'd meet him there. So Zack went ahead to the park while Cody got ready.

Once Cody got downstairs to the lobby he went out the doors and looked across the street where Zack was. Cody started to walk across the street and a speeding car came by and hit him knocking him to the other side of the street next to Zack, but the car just kept on going. "There was no way he did that by accident." Zack started to cry "Cody. I'm going to get you to help soon. SOMEBODY" Zack yelled "HELP" luckily Mr. Moseby just walked out the door and saw them across the street.

Mr. Moseby informed Carrie and she burst out in tears. They then took him to the hospital, everyone was there including, Zack, Carrie, Max, Tapeworm, Agnes, Bob, Esteban, Maddie, and London. There was also a detective that asked Zack, "Do you think the car hit Cody by accident?" "No, definitely not it was speeding and aiming right at him and then once he hit him he just kept on going." "Ok thank you for your time." the detective then left the hospital. "Hey Zack I need to go use the bathroom I'll be right back." "Ok hurry back." Max left to go use the bathroom

When Max entered the bathroom she entered the stall and then her stall opened and the person just grabbed her and choked her to death then once she was dead he left her in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" heard everyone in the hospital. A woman came out of the bathroom saying that a little girl is dead on the bathroom floor in there. Luckily they were at a hospital so medics came in and took her to a room. "I'm sorry but she is dead she was choked to death by someone." Zack started to cry. "Why…….. Max didn't deserve this, no one deserved to die like that." Zack continued crying and left the room.

He went back to Cody's room and everyone was asking about Max, but all Zack did was frown. Everyone began crying because the lost a loved one. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie." said Carrie also crying.

Look Cody's waking up. "What's going on why is everyone crying and where am I?" "Well you're in the hospital because you were hit by a car." said Carrie. And the reason we're all crying is…… because Max has been murdered Zack burst out into more tears.

The doctor for Cody walked in. "He should be ok now he should be able to go home tomorrow with a broken arm. You know he's one of the lucky ones, not many people hit by a speeding car and live to tell about it." Cody just smiled that he would get out of there tomorrow.

Everyone went home for the night except for Cody who had to remain there a second night. "Mom I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to take another people I know to die again, I just won't be able to take it." "It's ok honey. You'll see Max again someday up there in heaven." Zack smiled. "I'm just worried I mean why would someone want to kill Max? It just doesn't add up. I'm worried what if whoever killed Max is going to kill someone else I know next?"

"Trust me that wont happen." Carrie said. "Mom I think I know who hit Cody with the car." "Who?" "Whoever killed Max." "I highly doubt that. Now off to bed." "Ok I'll try to sleep." Carrie then wondered for the rest of the night because what Zack had said is probably true, "Whoever killed Max probably did hit Cody with the car."

**Ok well here's chapter 2 for anyone who wants to know what the next two chapters will be called they will be: Chapter 3 2008, The Second Love and Chapter 4 2009, One Year Anniversary. Please Review this I think it's pretty good and I want to know what you guys think about it too so please review.**


	3. 2008, The Second Love

**Chapter 3**

**2008, The Second Love**

It's now been over two months since Max's death and Cody's near death experience. Cody's arm has now been perfectly healed and, Cody is still single.

Cody is still very depressed that he is single and eighth grade graduation is coming up and Cody wants a girlfriend when he graduates so his mom can get pictures of them.

Cody woke up early to get ready for school and he and Zack ate breakfast and were off to school. On the bus was just a normal day everyone was talking and everything else. Then the bus finally got to school and dropped them off and drove away. In school they got through all their classes to Lunch.

"Weird, this lunch actually looks like we can eat it today." Zack said. "Yeah I know…..it even tastes good too." said Agnes then she dropped her fork. "Oh I'll get it." said Cody. "No that's ok." Then Agnes bent down to get the fork under the table and when she had her hand on the fork another hand touched hers." Agnes and Cody both gasped. Then they both just stared into each other's eyes and leaned forward for a kiss then…… "What are you guys doing, are you ok down there?" said Zack. Then they both jumped up and ate the rest of their lunch.

Once Lunch was over Cody headed off to Science and the whole time he thought about what had happened between him and Agnes during Lunch. Then the bell rang and he got through the rest of his classes. Then the final bell rang and everyone loaded onto the bus.

Cody and Agnes sat next to each other. "You know Cody, I've actually always liked you." said Agnes. "Me too, I've loved you for a long time now, I've just never had the courage to ask you out……so will you?" "OF COURSE!!!" Agnes yelling and getting it out as quick as possible. "Ok I'll have my mom pick us up at 6 to got to the movies."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I just can't believe you and Agnes are going out I would have never guessed you and here in a million years." said Zack. "I know I can't believe it either." "Ok Cody are you ready?" "Yeah mom, I'm coming."

They drove up to Agnes's driveway and she was out the door in seconds because she had been waiting next to the door forever waiting because she was so anxious. Their mom dropped them off at the movies and then the movie started Cody took Agnes's chin at the beginning of the movie and moved it towards him then they both pushed their lips together and it lasted for 10 minutes.

The credits were going on and then they both went outside and Cody called his mom on his cell phone. His mom said she'd be there in 10 minutes.

Cody and Agnes were outside waiting for Carrie and then him and Agnes heard something behind the building and Cody said, "I'll go look and see who's back there." "No Cody don't go I don't want anything to get you." Cody went ahead and went anyways.

Cody as walking and then he saw someone and he walked over to him and he gasped to see who it was smoking a cigarette. "Cody you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?" "Uh, no." "I'm sorry Cody, but I was created for destroying relationships and you're in one, so I'm going to have to kill you." Cody's eyes opened wide. "So you're the one that killed Max and tried to kill me already, aren't you?" The person just smiled.

"Noooo." The person grabbed him and pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Cody to death. Then Cody just lay there smothered in blood. Then the person heard someone coming and ran off.

As Agnes walked back there to see if Cody was ok she was really worried, then she turned the corner and started crying and yelled as loud as she could, "SOMEONE HELP ME, ANYONE."

Then Carrie pulled up wondering where they were, so Agnes went to the front to get Carrie. Once Carrie and Agnes got back there Carrie burst into tears and called the hospital to get people there immediately.

The medics arrived and then one told Carrie, "I'm sorry, but he's dead…"

**So what do you guys think of this one I know this one isn't very long, but you've now figured out that someone is trying to destroy relationships. Please review!!!!!! Well the next two chapters will be called, Chapter 4 2009, One Year Anniversary and Chapter 5 2009, The Third Love.**


	4. 2009, One Year Anniversary

**Chapter 4**

**2009, One Year Anniversary**

"I've been dreading this day to come I've never wanted this day to come, never. Today is now the one year mark since Max has been dead, her one year anniversary." said Zack, starting to tear up.

"Oh, it's ok honey." said Carrie trying to cheer Zack up. "I know it's been kind of hard on you since Max's and Cody's death, but everything's going to be okay." "No! It's not be okay, someone is out there to get us and you never know if one of us are next." Zack said, crying now.

Later that day, everyone went to Max's grave and said a few things and put flowers on her tombstone. After a while everyone left except Zack. Zack said a few more things then left.

Later at the Tipton Maddie was just working at the candy counter then her boyfriend, Gary, came up to her and said a few things. After about ten minutes Maddie slapped Gary and yelled at him. "That's it Gary we're through." Maddie then walked away.

Maddie ran home crying because Gary didn't her anything for their one year anniversary which was actually yesterday. When Maddie finally arrived home she ran in here room still crying.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Then tomorrow came and Maddie went ahead to work she was still very sad about Gary and really didn't want to go to work because he worked there too.

Finally Maddie's shift was over and Mr. Moseby paid her then she went up stairs because she had to watch Zack tonight.

Once Maddie got up there she knocked on the door and Zack answered it. "Mom's already gone." "Okay." Maddie then made him supper then he went to bed.

At eleven o'clock Carrie arrived back home and paid and thanked Maddie for watching Zack. Then Maddie went home and along Maddie's way home someone was watching her.

**Okay guys I'm sooooo sry that I havnt updated in a while and that this chapter is short and that its really bad I just had to put something in before I could move to the next chapter so im sry for how bad this chapter is the next two chapters are Chapter 5 2009, The Third Love and Chapter 6, 2010, The Detective.**


End file.
